


Kronos Is...

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...also many things, like his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kronos Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote Methos/Kronos sappyness! *cough*  
> Set in Not To Be universe. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.  
> A drabble written for the Livejournal highlander100 challenge "Google _character's name is..._ "
> 
> Disclaimer:Nothing depicted here belongs to me, except perhaps I have a tiny claim to unflagging curiosity.

"The best thing about Kronos is his unflagging curiosity about the world," stated Methos in his best lecturing voice. The image of a serious scholar was unfortunately ruined when the sweeping gesture he employed to emphasize the point resulted in knocking over the bottle of liquor beside him.

"Of course," continued Methos, undeterred, "the world rarely appreciates it, as the side-effects are rather catastr..catastrophic."

"You're drunk, brother," murmured Kronos, drowsy with alcohol and affection.

"Do you have unflagging curiosity about me?"

That did not sound so very drunk. Kronos opened one eye to peer at his brother.

"Unquenchable," he said.


End file.
